No title xP
by Addicted2StoryWriting
Summary: Alex finds out that not only her friends are werewolves, but she is too!    Only under Twilight category due to werewolf similarities        R R


Just a story I did, review and let me know if you think it's any good.

* * *

Preface

I stood outside with the cool breeze against my skin, my hair blowing in the wind. My eyes were closed but I could see something. Something faint, it was coming toward me. It had huge white teeth and glowing amber eyes. It came closer, and closer and I stood my ground, legs shaking in fear. Finally my eyes flew open, and nothing. I looked around again, but still nothing. I sighed, wondering when these visions, flashes...whatever they were, would stop. I turned and walked back to the cabin where my dad, James would be waiting for me. I walked in the door to see Jason, Brandon and Max. Great, I thought. Something was weird about them, they were always scorching hot, like they were running a fever, but were never sick. They were a part of some weird group, I didn't really understand, but didn't care to ask about. They loved being out in the forest together. They were just, strange.

"Hey, Alex!" Brandon said with a big smile on his face, as always. Brandon was always happy to see me, even if the others never noticed. I smiled back and walked in to sit down for lunch. The conversation that they were having, dimmed down once I came in. I felt weird, like I was being excluded from some secret they had. It frustrated me, especially since I was such a curious person. Brandon leaned toward me and whispered, "I'm sure you'll know soon enough." I blinked. He could read me so well, it was creepy. He smiled at me again, I had to admit, as much as they annoyed me.. His smile was so warming. I turned to my dad as he came in the room with trays of food, they guys got all excited and I just held back a laugh and waited for them to get their food. Finally they sat down and for once, were quiet, as they ate. I grabbed a plate-full of food and started to eat. Once the guys finished, they all went outside without a word. I stood up and looked at James.

"What's with them? Somethings, off. I just don't understand." He smiled at me.

"You were always the curious one.. Just like your mother." I frowned. I didn't like it when he brought mom up. Since she left when I was a kid, I've felt unwanted. I mean, my dad loves me... but there's just that empty feeling, not having a mother around. I stood up and walked out.

"I'm gonna find out. Just you wait." James watched as I left and I heard him say quietly.

"I'm sure you will." I walked out to the beach. I felt strange, angry and yet sad. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there with my eyes closed. I started to think about my mom... Her name was Lexi, she was a beautiful woman, at least from what I remember. She looked like me, long dark brown hair and ice-blue eyes. When I was two, she left. Once I got to the age of six, I started to realize that something was missing. I'd ask my dad where mom was, and he would never really answer me. When I turned ten, he told me that she'd left. I felt horrible and blamed myself, I thought it was my fault that she left and that something was wrong with me, I guess I went through a depression. I hardly ate, and never slept. I'd go to school looking half-dead, but who was there to care.. Nobody knew me there, besides Jason, Max and Brandon. My dad sort of took them in, they all have their own stories, all pretty similar; they got kicked out, or they were orphaned at early ages. Of course then I felt selfish for believing I had it rough. Long story short, I was always down on myself.. And can't say I'm not still... After what only felt like a few minutes of thinking, I heard my name called.

"Alex!" I turned to see Brandon with his big grin. "Your dad wanted me to come get you, it's almost dinner time." I blinked, had it been that long already?

"Thanks." I said getting up, he waited then walked back with me. When we got back to the house everyone was shoving each other around as usual talking about random stuff and waiting for dinner. Brandon immediately joined in with the guys and I sat down in my usual place, feeling out of their little circle. I didn't mind hanging out with guys all the time, but I'd prefer being a part of what they do at least sometimes. My dad brought dinner to the table and we all ate. After dinner we all sat outside in the cool night around a warm campfire, and my dad told stories about the tribes. Stories that I could repeat word-for-word. I got up and decided to go to bed early. For a long time I laid in my bed, unable to stop thinking about what exactly was so different about those three. I tried to think until my mind got so hazy that I fell asleep. The next morning I blinked sleep from my eyes and looked out at the Saturday morning sunrise. I hopped out of bed and got dressed hoping to catch my usual 'Saturday morning with dad'. I went into the kitchen and shut my eyes breathing in the wonderful breakfast my dad was making, and when I opened my eyes, to my frustration, it wasn't only my dad in the kitchen, but Brandon was with him. My face immediately dropped as he turned around to greet me. I held up my hand just as he opened his mouth.

"Just, don't." I said, irritation thick in my voice. He frowned.

"What's the matter Alex? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He joked with his broad smile. I glared at him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" I yelled, his smile faded and he nodded once turning to look at James. "What!" I crossed my arms. "Leaving me out of your secrets again." I said with a groan. "Yeah, have fun." I grumbled and turned, walking out. I heard Brandon come up behind me.

"Alex,"

"Just, shut up! Leave me alone, will you?" I turned around, his expression looked hurt, but also understanding, like he knew what was going on.. But frankly, I didn't so It only annoyed me more. He put his hand on my shoulder, and instead of his hand feeling incredibly warm, it felt no different than my own skin. I pulled back looking at him confused.

"Alex.. I think you need to come back inside. We should talk."


End file.
